Everyday a little death
by RavenFire2908
Summary: 1700-AU; Prince Garfield is looking for a wife, but when none of the princesses interest him, he goes out for air. But when he meets the most wanted and beautiful assassin in the land, he can't help but fall for her. But With a war brewing, can their love really be?
1. Chapter 1: Win or lose

**Summary:** 1700-AU; Prince Garfield is looking for a wife, but when none of the princesses interest him, he goes out for air. But when he meets the most wanted and beautiful assassin in the land, he can't help but fall for her. But With a war brewing, can their love really be?

 **Win or lose**

Prince Garfield, a seventeen old boy with blond hair and sea blue eyes. He was the prince of France the son of king Mark Logan and Queen Marie Logan. They were known to be good, loyal and the best rulers in all of France.

But that was only what they had heard… From the rich parts of their rule.

"I'm sorry mother, but none of these princesses interest me." Garfield said as about the ninth princess walked out. He was wearing a long green jacket with with black pants.

"Garfield please, you need to marry soon so you can take over the kingdom." Marie said, she was wearing a long pink dress with golden details.

"Yes son, you are turning 18 in two months. I hate to tell you this, but if you don't choose a princess by that time we will have to do it for you." Mark said as he came into the room.

Garfield didn't say anything, he had to think. Something he didn't like or do much, but anyway. He walked to his room staring at the ground with his hands in his pockets. He knew all too well who his parents would choose, princess Terra.

She was the princess of the neighbour kingdom Markovia. He and Terra had been friends for a while, but that was all Garfield saw them as, friends. While she wanted more.

"No…" Garfield muttered, he didn't want to marry Terra, he didn't like Terra that way. Garfield reached his room and sat down by his window. His room was big, with a huge blue sky bed. The walls were white and the floor made of marble. He had a few dark oak furniture around the room. A desk, a closet, a nightstand and not much more. A few scrolls and valuable items were placed around the room.

"What if I just…" Garfield opened the window and looked towards the city. He shook his head. "If I do I need to change first." He went over to the closet and took out a white shirt with leather pants. It was his riding outfit, but it looked common enough.

He quickly got dressed and jumped out the window, he got to the roof underneath. His room wasn't far from the stable, he jumped down behind a guard surprising him. He jumped. "Gha! Your highness, what are you doing out here so late?" He asked.

"I just wanted to go for a ride." Garfield walked up to his horse. Beast. The horse was huge and brown with white spots on his hooves and head, the horse was rare as he had green eyes.

"If you wish to your highness." The guard walked down the path to the doors.

Garfield put only the saddle on as he needed to attract as less attention as possible. He got onto Beast and quickly and rode out the gates before the guards could see him out of the gates.

He rode into the city, it was nighttime so not many were out on the time. He rode down the road as quiet as possible as he didn't want to wake anyone in the hoses. He rounded a corner just in time to see a person dropping a knife from guard's throat.

The person looked at a bag, that they threw in the air before catching it, like trying to figure out how much it was.

The person with the knife, wore a white hood, the hood covered their face and went around their body like a cloak, but he saw enough of their feature. Brown leather pants and a loose white shirt, like him. The person had a brown corset and belt with a different set of weapons.

"Hey!" Garfield yelled, the hooded person turned their head, they grabbed the small bag and jumped. He saw the hooded person run on the edge of a building away from him. Garfield jumped off his horse next to the guard. "You okay?" He asked.

"Your highness! I am terrible sorry!" The guard yelled. "Please don't fire me!"

"I'm not going to fire you, it happens to the best of us." Garfield smiled as he helped the guard up. "You okay?"

"Yes, that assassin has been a trouble since a few months ago." He said.

"Assassin?"

"Yes, she kills and steals. She's really known, we're unsure whenever she's a real assassin or just a thief." The guard bent down and looked at his leg. "Don't worry, I'll go back to the guard post and get someone else to take my post." He started to walk away.

Garfield watched the man round the corner before he turned to where he saw the assassin run off to. He narrowed his eyes before riding Beast after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garfield ended up at the edge of the city, he looked around to see if any clues were visible. No, nothing.

"NO! Please do not hurt him! Here take out money!" Garfield heard, he rode a little closer. He ended up stumbling up the assassin again, this time they held a sword to the face of a male he knew. Richard, Garfield's childhood friend. Kori his girlfriend threw a bag of money to the assassin. She dropped a unconscious Richard to the ground.

Garfield rode up to them, he was close to grabbing the person's hood when they jumped onto the roof again. He managed to to pull off their hood, he saw half their face as the person wore a scarf that hid their nose, mouth and neck. He saw it was a girl as she had long purple hair set up in a ponytail with a few streaks of hair that framed her face.

He shook his head as the girl pulled up her hoodie before leaping over the edge of the building and into the river next to them. When she flew by him he noticed purple eyes that stared deadly at him.

He shook his head. "Kori? Richard? Are you okay?" He asked as he jumped off his horse. Richard was just gaining conscious when he looked around.

"What happened?" He asked.

"That stupid Raven!" Kori yelled. "She stole our money again!"

"Grr…! Next time I see her!" He clenched his fists in anger.

"What happened? Who was she?" Garfield asked.

"Prince Garfield please, we apologise for not noticing you before." Kori said quickly.

"No it's fine Kori, your friends." Garfield smiled.

"Very well friend…" Kori smiled.

"Anyway, what happened?" Garfield asked as he helped Richard to his feet.

"Raven attacked us again. She's been on rampage since last week." Richard said as he rubbed his head. "She has been stealing from us the middle class, and killing the high class."

Garfield growled. "Why haven't I heard about this?" He asked himself as he looked down at the ground.

"Because she's never been caught or nobody knows where she lives or anything." Kori said.

"Hmm…" Garfield started to think. "What if we were to catch her…"

"The bounty is high on her, _if_ and this is a big IF, she were to be caught the city would become much more peaceful and quiet." Richard said.

"Come, Richard you're injured." Garfield sat back down on his horse and helped Richard and Kori up. He quickly rode back to the castle to get Richard help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garfield rode Richard and Kori to their home to make sure Raven didn't attack them again. He was lucky to get them home, but not lucky enough to avoid her. She jumped from the roof and attacked a wealthy man. He wasn't fast enough to stop her as she stabbed the man in the neck and stole his money.

She looked at him as he tried to jump at her, but she was fast. It was like she teleported away from his attack. He landed on the ground with a loud thump.

Raven walked up to him and lifted him by his hair.

"What's the matter _your highness?"_ She mocked. "You can't catch the uncatchable." With that she teleported away again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **OMG! I'm doing it again!**


	2. Chapter 2: The dark side of the sun

**Chapter 2: The dark side of the sun**

Raven walked down a small alley before taking a hard turn to the left. A stone wall was what she faced, she looked around her so nobody would follow. That's when she knocked on the stone.

The stone moved started to move before it split, creating a dark cave hallway going down. Touches were placed along the hallway as Raven made her way inside, she stopped and waited for the sound of the walls closing. When she did, she started to walk again.

She came down into the dark catacombs under the city, the catacombs that were known by thieves and criminals. They only had one rule, don't hurt other thieves. Everyone down there was family. Everyone down there was marked with an S mark. The mark was called "Mark of Scath"

Raven held her mark on her forehead. She walked into a huge room where many thieves were celebrating their catch. Raven was one of the best next to Red X or Jason, Malchior and Jinx. Raven was born into the thieves den as her father was Trigon or Scath as his nickname was.

Raven walked up to the treasure table and threw her three bags of money onto it. She quickly walked out of the room and went to her private room, where her family was. Three kids she found abandoned in the forest and her adopted big brother. Victor was Ravens big brother. He was found by the thieves as a kid and brought there, where he grew up to become like Raven's big brother.

Melvin, Timmy and Theeter were welcomed into the group by Raven's orders. And everyone liked them.

They may not look like it, but they were family who took care of others. They were caring and kind, but the outside world saw them as careless evil people.

People loved to around kids, they were lights of joy to the broken people who mostly were forced into the thieves den. Not many wanted to steal, but they found care, food, shelter, joy and family in the den. The only reason for the mark was to make sure nobody were to turn their back on them.

The mark was magic so it would only glow when they did something they weren't allowed to or evil to their family. Trigon believe it or not, were almost more caring than the king and queen.

The high class people saw the king and queen as gods, but they were rich, had family, food, care and everything they needed. While the poor were never looked at, they were ignored and overlooked.

"Hello Raven…" She heard someone purr. She turned her head and faced Jason, she could tell he was drunk by the way he walked towards her.

She hated this about the males of her age in their family, since nobody was blood tied everyone could get married if they loved each other. Raven didn't like that, since she was the next to the 'throne' of the den.

"What X?" She asked.

"Hey, no need toooo…. Get angry…" He purred as he leaned closer to her, their faces inches apart. "You're reallly… Pretty…"

Suddenly, Raven lifted her knee with a lot of force. He fell back and clenched his nuts. He facepalmed to the ground before Raven stomped off. "X, good tip, don't mess with me." She stomped away just after she heard Malchior.

"Now now… I shall try her hand." Raven growled loudly, hopefully enough for him to hear. She stomped into her room.

The room was stone with four beds and a box with a candle on it. The box were their personal belongings such as clothes. Raven looked at Melvin Timmy and Theeter as they slept in the beds next to her. Melvin was cuddling with a big teddy bear Bobby, she had since Raven found them. Timmy was hugging his blankie and Theeter held onto Raven's cat plushie Amber. Raven gave amber to him when he couldn't sleep.

"Waven…" Timmy said in his sleep, Raven smiled gently. She heard the door open and frowned. She thought it would be Malchior, but when she turned she saw Victor.

"Hey Rae… How was today's catch?" He asked as he saw down on Raven's bed.

"It was fine." She pulled down her scarf, she sometimes forgot it was on. "I came in contact with the prince. It was weird." She said.

"The prince huh? Did you take him, you know… So we can get out voice out there to them rich folks?" He asked.

"No, but I warned him not to try and catch the uncatchable." She smiled.

"He… I'd like to see that snob of a prince try and catch you. What happened to the last one that even got close?"

Raven smirked. "He's ten feet under."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven sat at the feast table with the kids.

"Waven? Yow awe not eatig…" Timmy said when he saw Raven poking her food.

"I'm not really that hungry." She pushed the food away.

"Raven… Eat your food, you're so thin." Trigon said as he noticed the small group on their table, he took a large mouthful of a chicken leg.

"No thanks…" She left the table and went over to Victor. "Watch the kids for me, I'll take a walk." He nodded and continued eating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven balanced on the huge wall that separated the rich from the poor and the huge forest. She glanced at the castle and growled. They thought they were so big and good, but what about the poor?

Nothing. They got nothing.

"HEY!" Raven looked down, three guards pointed at her before two threw their spear at her. They missed as she simply jumped out of way, she landed on her hands before turning back to her feet.

"Better luck next time!" She yelled before jumping down behind the wall on the poor side.

She ran and ran until she came up to a different door to their den. The door was carved into a tree that was hidden with bushes. She heard horses not too far behind her, she couldn't lead them to the den. Instead she jumped up into the trees and ran across the branches. She stopped a few feet away from the guards as they stopped to look around.

"Where do you think she went?" One asked.

"I don't know." The head guard said. "Let's ke-" He was cut short when Raven threw a dagger. She aimed directly at his neck and she never missed. The guard fell of his horse and the other looked around before one by one they fell of their horse with a knife to their neck. Raven jumped down and landed behind the last guard. She somehow managed to keep the horse calm as she placed her feet on it's back.

"Tell the king, I'd like to speak to him in person…" She whispered, before cutting the man's arm. She jumped off and the man rode his horse with much speed.

Raven took the remaining horses to a cave a little bit away. The den had many entries, they were hidden well. The one in the city was the most used one, the forest one was rarely used and the cave was if they was having something big down there. There was also a tiny poor village there, poor people who had nothing. Raven took the horses down into the den, people stared at her as she entered the cave.

Other members looked at her shocked when she came in with about four guard horses. She gave the lead to Malchior. "Take off their armour, they're ours now." She said before walking over to her father.

"Father, I wish to speak with you." She said as she came into his office. Of course, like everything the walls was natural stone, same with the floor. Trigon sat on a huge wooden 'throne' covered roughly with fur from different animals.

"Speak up Raven. We are not as ignorant as the royals!" He slammed his fist into the wall, making the whole cave shake.

"I scared the guards to send a message to the royals, I will speak to them about the situation." Trigon was about to speak up. "But, I need you to watch my back from afar. I will take two or three people to the front line and then you could have some in the back in case they try to attack."

Trigon scratched his goatee and thought. "Very well, You shall take Malchior and Jason. They're some of the best." Raven groaned, why them?

"Fine…" She muttered before going out.

Trigon announced the plan Raven had made, of course he did take all the credit which Raven snorted at. She was sitting on one of the wooden beams that held the place up, she looked at the crowd of people who cheered at the idea of getting some rights in this land. She held Theeter closer as he was sleeping in her arms.

"This day just keep getting better." She muttered before carefully jumping off and walked to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **WHY DO I KEEP GETTING LONG IDEAS AND NEVER FINISH ONE?!**


	3. Chapter 3: A scene never seen

**Chapter 3: A scene never seen**

Garfield walked back and forth in his room, he needed to think. He thought about the guard that came to the castle harmed and said the assassin wanted to talk to the king and queen. Garfield thought this would be a trap and said he could go instead.

"Your highness…" Garfield looked at the now open doors, one of the maids had opened it and seem to want to talk.

"What is it Kole?" Garfield asked the pink haired girl.

"Your parents want to see you." She said. "They're in the throne room waiting."

Garfield nodded and walked with her to the throne room. "How you doing Kole?" He asked.

Kole looked a little surprised at him. "Umm… Does my opinion matter?" She asked. "I thought only the ones with fame or money were the ones the had a say in anything…" She muttered.

"Umm… I was just curious." He said a little shocked.

"Umm… I'm good." She almost whispered. "I shall see you later your highness." She nodded before Garfield entered the throne room.

"Son, we have thought about your offer to go for us to this meeting. We do not like it, but you'll go with three of our best guards." Garfield nodded.

"We do not like to send you, but have no choice." Marie said as she touched her heart and looked away.

"We trust you to either bring down the assassin, arrest her or end her." Garfield nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garfield sat in the dark wooden chair tapping his fingers on the table. The meeting was set up in a tavern, none of them were going into each others home base.

The three guards stood behind him, the two on the sides held their hands on their swords in their belt.

Suddenly the windows sprung open and three figures moved in. Garfield recognised the white hooded girl from last night. Garfield and the guards jumped when they broke down the windows. She jumped over the back of the chair and sat down with her feet on the table.

Her guards stood behind her on each side with crossed arms.

Raven lifted her hood and revealed her face.

Again Garfield was stunned, he did see her purple hair, but her eyes were the deepest night purple he had ever seen. She kept her scarf up covering her mouth and nose.

"I see the king and queen didn't dare face me themselves." She said as she placed her feet on the ground and rested her head on her hands.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Garfield hissed.

"I asked for the king and queen, not their spoiled son." She said. The guards drew their swords ready to attack.

"I'm not spoiled!" Garfield yelled.

"Really…" Raven mocked.

"Whatever!" Garfield grumbled before he shook his head. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Getting straight to the point are we? No small talking?" Raven smirked.

Garfield didn't answer.

"Nothing?... Let's start by name, I'm Raven… I'm sure you have have heard of me."

"I have, and you have heard of me too it seems."

"Yes, prince Garfield… And I must say, I'm surprised they sent you. I thought you would be the last they would send to meet a never caught assassin." Raven's smile grew as her aura seem to grow dark as well.

"What did you want to discuss with my parents."

"Easy, the poor people your parents ignore." She said.

"We don't ignore anyone!" Garfield defended.

"Really now? What about the people outside the city wall… Where all the people your parents care so much about live?" She eyed him waiting for an answer.

"Everyone in our kingdom is important." He said loudly.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think so many people come to the Den?" She asked.

"The what?"

"The Den. Our Den, where I live… Where over half of _your_ people live." She smiled evilly again. "Where the poor seek shelter and food."

"We've never heard of it." Garfield said.

"That's the point, every poor person comes there." She pointed to her forehead to the mark. "This symbolize my family and membership in the Den. My guards here hold the same mark." She motioned to Jason and Malchior to reveal their mark. Jason's mark was on his neck and Malchior's was on his wrist.

"This mark means much to the Den. We may steal from _your_ people, but only when needed. We don't steal things we don't need."

"What about the killing? You claim to be an assassin, I have only seen one you've killed." Garfield said.

Raven smiled again. "I only kill those who deserve it." She said.

"What about that man you killed when we first meet?" The guards looked at the prince surprised.

"He had done my brother wrong…" She said. "My brother was outside of the Den in the city to buy something he wanted to give me. He was looked down upon, hard." Raven sent him a deadly glare, which almost made him back down. "That man I killed emptied his bucket of rotten fish and slime on him."

Garfield was actually shocked, someone in his kingdom had been so cruel. "Why?"

"My brother also gave me the piece of information on some words he were called on the way. Want me to list it?" Garfield didn't answer as Raven pulled out a worn piece of paper. "Let's see; Piece of trash, useless, poor scum, trash holder, lost, slave… And the worst; Thief scum."

Garfield looked at her in shock.

"That was what drove me off the edge, nobody hurts my family like that. Anyway, I wanted to discuss the problem with the poor."

Garfield didn't say anything as he was still in slight shock.

"We don't have any rights, we teach our own children, we work hard for your benefit. The belt your guards hold their swords too were made by our people. We're looked upon as slaves, and we won't tolerate that much longer."

"You're not slaves, we bought these." Garfield said.

"No, your guards came into our territory and stole our belongings. It doesn't surprise me that they told you they bought them, after all… You're the next in line, and will probably follow their rules, and follow everything they do. Like a good little prince." They could hear the anger in her mocking voice, she was building up anger.

"I will consider it." Garfield said.

"No you won't… I know the royals won't listen to the poor, not even if it comes from you. But I have to now, you know… Move our precious poor people so your royal snobby ass won't catch the innocent." She stood up, pulled up her hoodie and nodded to her guards. They followed Raven as she jumped out and up the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven stood on top of the church with Malchior and Jason behind her, they watched the tavern as prince Garfield sat down in his carriage with the guards following on horses.

"What now Rave?" Jason asked as he noticed Raven's death glare at the prince.

"We move the villagers to the Den and cover the cave entrees. We move them to different location, the one with the waterfall." She said, not taking her eyes off the prince.

"Okay, let's move." The three jumped off the building before shooting a hook to the next building, from there they ran across the roof until they came to the wall. They leaped over the edge and into the water, Raven swam first until she came to the sewer's entrees, three swam inside.

They jumped onto the edge of the inside of the sewer, from there they walked.

"I hate the sewer, it smell nasty." Malchior complained.

"Well get over it, we're going to use that entrees often from now on." Raven said, she heard Malchior groan behind her and couldn't help but smile.

They walked up to a stone wall, before Raven began to touch after something. The boys looked at her weird before she hit the right brick and pushed it inwards. The wall separated and they walked in.

The boys looked surprised when the wall closed itself behind them. "What? I know every single entrees of the Den. Sometimes I think we have too many, someone is bound to find them." Raven walked further with the boys following her. "They're all well hidden…" Raven sighed when they reached the large hallway that lead to the main room.

"Welp, I'm getting drunk from here on out." Jason said before going over to the wine he loved so much.

"Do you need anything Raven?" Malchior said trying to flirt with her, she saw this of course.

"For you to get out of my face." Raven stomped off. In the corner of her eye she saw Victor hold Melvin, Timmy and Theeter as they giggled at Malchior's rejection, Raven smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garfield came back into the the castle and told his parents the minor detail about the meeting. The guards were set back at their post when they got back, so Garfield could lie all he wanted.

When he talked about the meeting, he left out the parts like; Raven's brother, the Den, the poor villagers outside the wall. He merely told them that the poor wanted more respect.

"What do you mean, we give everyone in our kingdom respect." Marie said sounding shocked.

"Apparently not, she said there's villagers outside who wants to rebel against us."

"We need to catch this girl, she seem to be the spark of this." Mark said as he looked out the window.

"What will happen when or if we catch her?" Garfield asked.

"We have two choices… Either hang her or end her in any way… Or make her respect us and see our way."

"What?" Garfield asked.

"We'll have to teach her how to be a female." Marie exited the room when one of the maids came to get her a minute ago. "She need to be set in her place." Mark growled.

"How? She seem pretty wild." Garfield said.

"Well then… Raven was her name?" Garfield nodded. "Then we need to tame this bird." Mark turned to Garfield. "We'll catch her, if we can tame this girl, we can stop this 'revolution' they're starting."

"Where did you get revolution from?"

"rebellion then…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I like this more and more...**


	4. Chapter 4: A sin of Wrath

**Chapter 4: A sin of wrath**

Raven told Trigon everything about the meeting, he agreed with her to move the poor into hiding for a while. But they had to be careful when doing so, royal guards were everywhere. From the edge of the forest to the deepest clearings. Raven slightly regretted telling about the villages in the forest, but this gave them the perfect opportunity to show how much they wanted a change.

Raven, Malchior and Jason were hunting. One by one the guards vanished, they were too late to notice when they were split up. A stupid idea really, they knew for a fact that this was their territory, they knew every leaf to every stone in the forest. Not to mention the entries that only they knew of.

Victor, Jinx, Melvin and Argent were getting innocent into the Den and moved to the waterfall village. They helped as many as possible telling them to only bring their most important items. They were doing a pretty good job, when Raven and the boys came back.

"Many left?" Raven asked as she pulled the scarf from her mouth.

"No, only a few. We're trying to hurry them up. Many guards left?" Victor said and asked.

"No, we have taken down most of them. They're almost here, but we stop them before they get to close. Jason, Malchior." The boys turned to her. "Go around the area, if any guards see the cave we're doomed." The boys nodded before jumping into the trees.

"I bet I can take down more than you." She heard Jason say. She almost let out a giggle at their childish attitude.

Raven watched the last villager run into the cave, it was a man. He wore a light blue hood and carried a trumpet as he ran inside. Some people have the strangest belongings, she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garfield watched the guards come running out of the forest in panic, there was less guards then went in. Garfield sat atop his horse and looked into the forest, he felt as someone was watching him.

"General, what's going on?" He asked. The general, a tall man with a mask, the mask covered his right eye and showed his left under an orange colour. The man was otherwise known as general Slade.

"Someone's killing our guard." He growled.

"Sir! I saw her! She's killing us, she has allies that help killing us!" One of the guards yelled. "I didn't get far enough to see their hideout, but we were close I believe." He had scars on his face that clearly showed he had been in battle.

"Where did you last see her?" Slade growled.

"We didn't see her! Or them! They pulled us into tall grass, bushes, up into trees and killed up. I saw many bodies on the way back. Their throat was slit!" The young guard left to the medical tent to get his scar fixed up.

"What's your plan?" Garfield asked.

"We need to catch the girl, the others are just her puppets. If we change her to our side, they'll follow." Slade turned his horse and rode back to the castle. Garfield stood there for a longer while.

Suddenly he heard a scream nearby. Without thinking he rode into the forest before anyone could catch him. He rode to the place where he heard the scream. A clearing where the sun shone bright.

Garfield looked around for the screaming person, his eyes landed on a blue lump in the grass. He rode up to it and looked down. The guard was dead with blood pouring out of his throat.

"What are you doing here?" A voice said behind him. He turned around on his horse, Raven stand in the shadow of the entries of the clearing in her hand she was spinning a knife on a chain in the air. "You're an idiot if you think coming in here was smart." She took a step forward revealing more of herself.

"I came here to help someone in need." Garfield said.

"He's dead already, listen prince!" She hissed as she stopped spinning the knife. Garfield listened to the world around him, screams, pain, death. "They're dying, one by one… You can't stop us." She said.

She jumped into a tree and suddenly hung upside down in front of him from a branch. "This is our ground, from every rock to every leaf. You won't find us, the Den, the villagers." she vanished and reappeared where she stood before. "Now go home to mommy and daddy before I hurt you." She began to spin the knife on the chain again, she stepped back allowing him to escape.

He didn't move. "I don't want to fight, just… Follow me to the castle and we can sort this out peacefully."

Raven bursted out laughing. "HA! Peacefully?! You can't believe they will sort this out peacefully. They're going to kill me as soon as they see me, good for me… I'm the best assassin around, they're not going to catch me."

She proceeded to walk away, but Garfield wasn't having it. He rode his horse in front of her.

"Please I just want to talk!" He pleaded.

"Are you begging?" She asked before she dropped down from a branch. "That's cute, the high and classy prince Garfield begging me to talk." She smiled.

"I don't want anyone hurt."

"Too late for that princie." She mocked.

"I don't want this…" He grew angry, and suddenly jumped off his horse, drew his blade and smashed it against Raven. She had her own sword out in the matter of seconds before he hit her.

"Nice try, but you're fighting the best." She put pressure on the sword forcing him back. She ended up over him with their sword pressed hard against each other. Suddenly she jumped back, Garfield didn't see this coming and he was still pushing, he ended up landing on the ground next to her with his sword by his side.

"He…" She bent down next to him. "You'll have to try harder than that." She jumped away when he tried to punch her, she laughed again. "Just go home kid." She said before walking away.

Garfield sat down angry at his horse. He grumbled many things as he rode out of the forest and back to the castle. She's going to be a hard nut to crack, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're going to kill them aren't you?" Raven asked her father, she was sitting on one of the tables in his office looking at him.

"Why yes, they deserve to die and you know it." He growled.

"Maybe, I just want people to be respected! Nothing less." She growled.

"Yes and the only way to do so is end the royals. Every last one of them."

Raven laughed. "Ha… The prince is weakling, I fought him in the forest. Stupid idiot thought he was smart going in the forest alone."

Trigon looked at her. "You let him live?" He asked.

"He's too weak, it's a weak kill. I'll let him train and get a little stronger before I end him. It's funnier when they try to fight back." She smiled.

"You let him live?!" Trigon asked again, this time he sounded angry.

"Yeah, whatever." She shrugged.

Trigon was stunned, she LET him live!? "Raven! You shouldn't have let him!" He yelled.

"So?" She raised an eyebrow.

"If you either killed him or brought him back here as hostage, we could have forced the royals down!"

Raven glared at him. "That's not my fault." She rose from the table and walked out the room. She walked into the dark hallway to her room. Melvin, Timmy and Theeter was up waiting for Raven.

"Hey guys." She smiled.

"Hey Waven." Timmy said before lifting a book. "Wou read." He asked.

"Of course." Raven took the book with a smile and waited for the kids to settle into their beds.

 _Once upon a time…._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garfield sat on his chair by the dining table, he couldn't stop thinking about Raven. Females in their land was supposed to be under control, but she. Rules couldn't tame her. Something about her just… She was so different, and it bugged him. How different she was, how she didn't care that he was royalty.

"Something bothering you son?" Marie asked.

"Huh? No, it's nothing…" He looked down at his food.

"Garfield, you were always a bad liar." Mark said.

"Fine! I meet Raven face to face! We had a battle, she won but still…" He bursted out.

"You fought with her?" Mark asked as he almost spit out his food.

"Yeah, she's good… Something about her just… Change me…"

"Mark do you think?" Marie asked.

"Maybe, we need to catch her as soon as possible." Mark left the table in a hurry.

"What was that about?" Garfield asked and looked at his mother.

"Honey, we need to stop this Raven now. I have a feeling that she's changing something in your heart, and I don't want to lose my little boy." Marie said.

"Mother, you won't lose me for anything. What are you really talking about?"

"I fear that you have fallen for her. The way you speak of her is unsettling."

"Fallen? You mean I like her or something?" He asked.

"Yes, we need to stop her. I hate to say this but, you can't go into the city until we catch her."

"What?! But you can't catch her! She's uncatchable. M-Maybe I could help! I got her to stand still for a few minutes, that would be plenty of time to catch her." Garfield stuttered, he needed his freedom. Marie didn't answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5: Look into the shadows

**Chapter 5: Look into the shadows**

Raven had fallen asleep next to her three children friends. Victor had come in wanting to ask something of Raven, but when he found her asleep. He simply wrapped a blanket over her.

He was sitting in the main room eating, when Jason and Malchior came up to him.

"So your sister... She single?" Jason asked, he received a deadly glare from both Malchior and Victor. "What?" He asked trying to sound innocent.

"Even _if_ she was single or not, I doubt she'll go out with any of you." He chomped down on a huge piece of meat.

"Hey, I'm dating material!" Jason yelled. Malchior shook his head in frustration.

"What my pathetic friend is trying to say is; we ask for permission to ask Raven out." Malchior said.

Victor looked at him, simply glared, showing no emotions. Then he shrugged. "But if any of you even dare to hurt her, I swear I'll put you out."

"Ohh… Threatening…" Jason muttered low.

"I'm not the threat..." He pointed to the door to Trigon's office. "... But he is." The two boys stiffened. "And I'm not scared of telling him." Victor smiled with victory.

"If I were to give advice, do it when she's in a really good mood, nothing less." Victor took another bite out of his food.

"So where is she now?" Jason asked.

"Outside I would guess, that or with the gang." He shrugged. "Now please, I want to finish my dish here!" The two boys ran away fast after they heard the anger in Victor's voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven sat alone on the top of the church. She was sitting with one leg hanging over the edge, in her hand she held tight onto a dagger. Her eyes were half lidded as she was tired. She was scouting and hunting. Her target?

The general, general Wilson.

She knew this was a hard task, but if anyone could take him down it was her. The Den had gotten massagers from their spy that he planned on smoke them out or burn them out. Raven wasn't having that, if family was in danger nothing would stop her.

A running horse broke Raven from her thoughts, she looked down. There, on the black strong stallion the man sat. He was ordering people around, Raven needed a closer look.

She rose from her spot, pulled up her scarf and jumped, she quickly pulled out a bladed nunchuck and stuck it into the stone. It slowed her down until she was on the ground behind a few crates. She looked around, and pulled her hood closer over her eyes.

She jumped behind a closed stand not far away from her target. She gently pulled the curtain that symbolised that it was closed, away. She only let her eye show as she looked out. Good, Wilson hadn't spotted her on her way down.

Wilson was sitting on his horse with his back to her. Raven quickly made her plan, she pulled out a gun. The gun was small with a wooden handle with the golden carv of a raven with a ruby eye, the barrel itself was made from a special metal from England that made the bullet faster and didn't make any sound.

The gun was loaded with bullets before she left. She pulled out her dagger in case he didn't die from the first bullet, which was rare.

She looked back to where Wilson still was, she smirked. Jumping out from the small stand she pointed the gun to Wilson's head. Giving him time to turn she shot him between the eyes. Time seem to stand still for a moment as Wilson fell off his now panicking horse. He landed on the ground with a loud thump.

The guards around them looked at Raven in shock. They began to run in on her ready to catch her as the king's order was.

Raven smiled before she pulled out a double bladed nunchuck on each end. She swung the weapon around her a few times before the closest guards reached the blade of her weapon. They fell to the ground as the blade cut them over the throat.

The rest of the guards pulled out their guns ready to threaten her. "Give in Raven! We have you surrounded!" One guard yelled.

Raven only smiled, before she jumped into the air. She threw out a few blades that hit the guards on their forehead, penetrating their brain and killing them fast.

The field was empty for guards, the only one left was a thin guard who was shaking by looking at her. He held onto his spear as she moved closer.

He saw her movement and pointed the spear at her. "D-D-Don't m-m-move!" He yelled, fear was obvious in his voice.

"Do you honestly think I care, I only want you to bring a massage. Tell your king that I will stop at nothing to protect my people, so don't think about getting to them, because you won't." She said before turning to leave. "Oh and here." She threw a small blade at him.

The blade sliced his upper arm before flying into a building's wooden pole. "GHA!" He yelped in pain.

"Now you won't look like a coward." she said before leaping into a high jump. Gracefully she landed on the top of a the crates she landed by. before she jumped onto the closest roof and made her grand escape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven returned to the Den with a slight smile on her face, people who walked past her saw this, many wondered why others knew she just ended someone.

She walked into the main room, grabbed a plate with something to eat and sat down. She sat down alone, at the moment she really wanted to be alone. Something was wrong, the hair on her neck raised and just a few seconds later she groaned.

Two boys she knew too well and didn't want to see at the moment sat down beside her.

"Hey Rae…" Jason smirked.

"What?!" She snapped.

"We are sorry for interrupting you, but we were wondering if-" Malchior started before he was interrupted.

"I'm not interested in any of you, one; I don't have time for stupid lovey dovey stuff! Two; I'm in a bad mood! Leave me alone!"

The two boys almost jumped away from her as she screamed. She heard a few low chuckles as many knew not to approach Raven when she came home from a long night.

"Told you she wasn't interested." She heard her big brother say. She smiled to herself at the sound of his voice. If anyone could bring her into a good mood after a long night, if was the kids and Victor.

A minute later Victor sat down next to her with his own food. "The boys giving you a hard time?" He asked.

"Sort of, just came back from a long night." She said, her voice now calm

"So, who was tonight's target?" He asked with a smile.

"General Wilson, took him out with one bullet. Had to take down his army too." She left the weakling out of it as she knew he would tease her if he knew.

"Wow, I heard many try taking him down and failed, either losing their life or getting captured." He said slightly shocked. "But I got fate in ya Rae, you're the best in the Den." He said.

"Thanks Vic, I just… Wait, captured? How many have been captured?!" She asked rather loudly.

"Raven no! You will NOT go there to free them!" He said rather loud himself. "That place is impossible to enter and escape!"

"I know, but there's never been something I couldn't handle." She said and went to stand up, when Victor grabbed her arm.

"Rae." He said calm again. "We can't lose you, we need you, the kids need you, I need you. You're my little sister and I know when to let you go and when to not, and now is one of those times. I don't want you to go, please." He was begging now, something anyone rarely saw.

Raven looked at him with sad eyes before she smiled a little. "Fine…" She sat back down.

"Thanks." They ate their food in silence when-

"We have a message from the spy!" Someone yelled. The man known as Wally, Jinx's boyfriend, ran to Raven as everyone knew she needed the news first. He handed a letter to her before going away.

 _Dear Raven_

 _I bring news that the king and queen now know of general Wilson's death. They have increased the bounty on you, but that is not BIG news. I have overheard that the king plan on capture you, to teach you to be a proper 'woman' as he claims. You will need to remember this as I also heard Garfield wanting to help, but because of his own reason. Queen Marie has suggested that he may have fallen for you. (That's not big news either as everyone seem to fall for you.) But you NEED to be careful. By letting the weakling live you also let him see you fight, which means they can use it against you._

 _Now I don't want you captured, nobody wants -well not people from the Den as you're our protector._

 _Also I may be coming back. The guards are getting strict and think someone is a spy, which is me. So I will be coming back as soon as I can. I can not take this rick. I will leave next week after I gather the last of information I can. I will also try to take some items with me, mostly maps and scrolls but you know how it it._

 _\- Kole_

Kole was in danger, this was bad. But there was nothing Raven could do at the moment, she just had to pray for her to make it out.

Kole was the best spy in the Den, she'd been 'serving' the king and queen for two years and stolen information from them.

Raven gave the letter to Victor who quickly read it before looking at Raven in worry. "We can't help her until she gets on the outside. Raven nodded sad, Kole was innocent, sweet and down right adorable. She didn't deserve to die in an escape, that was if she died.

He, innocent was maybe not the right word as everyone in the Den was 'criminals' as the high class people saw them. Many were innocent, many only lived there to protect their family or what was left of them.

"I know." Raven muttered before she left the table and went outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garfield looked out his window and deep into the forest outside the walls. He had this need to see Raven again, he wanted so badly to see her again. But why? She was a criminal, a assassin, a thief. He shouldn't like her, and yet. Here he was, longing to see and meet her.

"Garfield, I need to speak with you." Marie said as she entered his room.

"What is it mother?" He asked, still looking out the window.

"I wanted to ask you; do you have any feelings for the girl?" She asked.

"I see, father sent you in. If that's the case. Yes, I do have feelings for her, I think." He said, he frowned as he felt his mother's disappointed look. "Don't look at me like that, there's something about her that pulls me to her." He said.

He glanced over the city, his eyes landed on… A battle scene? He narrowed his eyes and saw the same shape he was thinking of. Raven.

He turned around and ran over to the study two doors away from his room, the study held a telescope that he threw himself at. He pointed the telescope at the battle scene.

Raven was standing in the middle of an army of guards, she almost seem to be catched. But then, she spun something around her. The item was too fast for to point out, but line after line the guards fell until only one was left. He saw her approach the thin young man, he tried to threaten her. Suddenly they stood still, before she turned her back to him. She threw something small the cut his arm open, before she jumped onto a roof and ran away into the night.

Garfield followed her with the telescope all until he was meet with the wall. He cursed.

"What did you see?" He turned to see Marie standing in the doorway.

"Nothing important, I just thought…" He lied.

"You saw something Garfield, please don't lie to me." She asked.

He sighed and looked down. "I saw Raven… She just took down a huge part of our guard single handed, she left one alive." He said.

"What about general Wilson."

"I have no doubt it was him she was after."

"Well from now on you're not allowed to go out of the castle." Marie said before turning to the door. "Also Terra will arrive in a few days, she's looking forward to marry you and you should be too."

"WHAT?!" Garfield yelled.

"No, we're NOT risking your life out there! Not now that Princess Terra is on her way to marry you." Marie yelled before going away.

"Not on my watch." Garfield muttered before going back to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garfield packed a small bag with the basic of what he thought he would need. He was going to meet Raven, tonight. He just needed to see her, with his mother's concern or not.

Garfield jumped out of window and came down with the stable like the other times he ran away from home, this time he was careful not to be spotted by guards.

He climbed onto Beast and quickly ran away towards the gate. Of course, Marie had told the guards not to let Garfield out, they tried to close the gate on him. But he just bowed down and ran under it on Beast's back.

They rode through the city, it was late and nobody was up so nothing would stop him.

He ran to the gates of the city and saw the guards trying to rise the bridge, Garfield poked Beast in the side wanting him to go faster.

Beas ran faster and faster, guards tried to stop them by blocking his way. Beast simply jumped over them and ran over the rising bridge. When he came to the top, time slowed down. Garfield look scared as Beast jumped over and barely made it over. They landed with a loud thump as grass and dirt jumped around Beast's hooves.

Beast didn't stop, he ran into the forest. Garfield looked back nobody was following them. He sighed out in relief. Just before he felt someone pull him off Beast.

Someone pulled him to the ground roughly and held him down by sitting on his chest, the person held a dagger high in the air before saying "Prepare to di-!" He looked up into deep purple eyes.

"Raven?!" Garfield gasped. She climbed off him.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be home, tucked in bed by your mom and told stories to?" She mocked before turning to leave. "You shouldn't come here Garfield, the night is my time. I'm stronger than and you can't see a shadow when it's dark." She muttered.

Beast walked up to Raven and sniffed her, she held out her hand that Beast laid his muzzle into, showing that he wasn't scared or angry at her.

"You have a nice stallion here Logan." She said as he got up.

"He's the best." He noticed that she still held onto the dagger, it was firmly placed in her hand if she needed it. "Why are you keeping me alive?" He blurted out.

"Do you not want me to?" She asked and swung the dagger around her finger.

"Yes! I mean no! I- Gha! I don't want to die, if you know what I'm saying." He said as he dragged his hair in anger.

"I see, what are you doing out here anyway?" She asked finally putting the dagger away. "Unarmed." She pointed out.

"I'm here for help, mother and father want me to marry princess Terra. I mean she's a nice person and all, but I don't love her. At all!" He yelled and waved around with his hands.

"I see, I have two spiders out to catch me. I'm not interested in them, but that doesn't stop them…" She said as she shrugged.

"Oh…" Garfield scratched his neck feeling awkward. "So what are you up to?" He asked.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I'm on patrol, but I can take a break." Suddenly Raven felt something grow warm inside her, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Her heart started to race at the same time as the warmth came from her heart.

They gave each other a warm smile, which was strange since they were supposed to be enemies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Merry christmas!**


	6. Chapter 6: Stars that shine

**Chapter 6: Stars that shine**

Garfield had never felt so nervous. He was sitting at the edge of the cliff next to the most wanted assassin in the entire land. He could see everything from the mountain, far, far in the distant he could see his home.

He looked up at the night sky, he tried to clear his head and rid of the blush on his face, but to no avail. Not as long as she sat next to him. Hood down, closed eyes and relaxed shoulders.

"You're awful quiet…" She muttered without turning to him. It was the second time he had seen her without the hood, she even had the scarf down. The moon was shining down on her, her pale beautiful skin, those purple shining eyes, those small pink lips. He also noticed the mark on her forehead, it was almost glowing in the light.

"I was just thinking…" He muttered and looked away.

"About what?" She leaned back.

"Just the things you told me under our first meeting." He half lied. He had been thinking about that, but her the most.

"So you did? What did you come up with?" She asked.

"I don't know… First off I'm not the king, second; for me to become the king I need to marry someone."

Raven looked at him, meeting his gaze. "Who's the lucky gal?"

Lucky? What?! "What?" He asked.

"Who are you marrying?" She asked again.

"Wait, how did you know? And you said lucky, so the one who marries me will be lucky?!"

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know you Garfield. You don't know me, but I can tell in your eyes that you speak the truth. The truth that you did think about what I said. And for that, I guess I should be thankful." She said with a slight smile.

"Thanks…" He smiled back.

They stayed silence for a longer while, waiting for one another to speak. Instead they sat there, staring at the sky. Finally Raven opened her mouth.

She pointed to the sky "You see that line of stars?" Garfield nodded. "That's Taurus." She smiled.

Garfield looked out to the sky again when he pointed to one. "You know that one?"

Raven followed his finger and smiled. "That's-"

"-Vigro." He finished. "It sort of reminds me of you. You're observant, helpful, independent, yet reserved." He smiled.

"Why did you ask if you knew the answer?" She asked.

"Hehe… Guess I wanted to surprise you."

"Where did you learn this?" She asked.

"The royal teachers, they tried to teach me a lot, most of which is forgotten." He laughed.

"You know how to read and write right?"

"Mostly, I know the basic of it… But my father think Terra could help me learn this. They think I love her, but I don't." He pulled his knee to his chest.

"Then why do you marry her?"

"It's not like I have a choice, I really want to marry someone I love. Do you have to marry someone?" He let his legs fall of the cliff again.

The question took her by surprise. "Well, I don't know yet. Jason and Malchior tries to take my hand, I have no doubt they would want to marry me either. I don't like them though, I see them as partners or good friends." She pulled her own knees to her chest and blushed.

"So you're not really looking for someone?" Raven looked at him, for the first she noticed him. His features, blond short cut hair, deep bright blue eyes. His eyes were screaming at her, screaming for her attention. His hair was slightly moving in the little breeze that zoomed by. "Raven?"

She snapped back. "Huh?!"

"You just zoned out, something wrong?" He asked, gently.

"No." She turned her head away from him. "I just thought I saw something." She looked around.

She turned back to Garfield, he was looking out in the sky again. "You know… There's many things out there that is beautiful." He started. "The forest, the view, the river, the stones the gently float by, the sound of leaves in the wind, you, the sky, the night, the stars."

Raven looked at him, wide eyes. "What did you say?" She asked.

"What? Want me to list it again?"

"N-No, just the one thing." She leaned closer to him. "You called 'me' beautiful?" She asked, sounding shocked.

"Yes, don't tell my nobody has called you pretty before."

Raven looked down with a blush. "No, Jason and Malchior calls me pretty all the time, but when it came from you… It sounded different…" She looked into his eyes, his hypnotising eyes.

"Hehe… You're cute when you blush." He moves to switch position, but as he moves he moves away from Raven, which she don't like. She gently places her hand over his. He look at her and smile. "I'm not going anywhere." He settles back down.

She doesn't say anything, she feels embarrassed by her behaviour, but at the same time not. Something inside her told her to do this, but something else told her to stop. She let go of his hand and pulled it into her lap.

"It wouldn't be polite to leave such beauty out here alone." He smirks.

Raven blushes with a smirk. "Where did you get that from?" She asked with a slightly mocking tone.

"Some old romance book my teacher read for me. I didn't follow, only picked up some lines here and there." He smiled at her, a warm smile.

"You're so different…" She says. "You go against everything I thought I knew about you people, I mean… You're snobby to some levels, but you don't seem power mad."

"I'm not, I really just want someone to care for and about." He looks into her eyes. "You're not like I would imagine either… People told me you were a cold blooded killer without mercy. But you're not." She gives him a deadly frown. "N-No offence! I just thought I'd never get to know you, like for real."

She smile softly again. "Hehe… I guess both needed to know each other."

"Yes, so… Are we aiming for peace?" He asked while playing with his thumbs.

"So you will marry Terra?"

"What?!"

"You said you would aim for peace, but you're not king and the only one way for you to become king was to marry someone." Raven said, breaking his dreams.

"That's right…" He sighed with sadness.

"I'm sorry…" Raven turned back to the stars. "I guess I would have to marry too, I'm next to be boss in the Den. My father wouldn't care whenever I married or not, he only care about the Den. He needs it to keep power."

Garfield's eyes narrowed. "When you say it like that, your father sounds kinda powermad."

Raven looked at him. "He is, he tried to train me from my first step. Luckily for me, my big brother was there to give me a little childhood."

"What about your mother?" He asked.

"She died giving birth to me, that's why she couldn't stop him from training me. He did a good job when you think about it." She chuckled. "Now I'm trying to protect my kids from his training."

"Your kids? You're a mother?" Garfield asked, sounding somewhat disappointed.

"No, I'm more of their guardian. I found them in the forest. They told me what they remembered." She looked at Garfield, he could feel the hate from her now. "They were abandoned by your people… A rich family… Melvin told me she heard their mother and father talk one night. 'They're not right, not kids we could be proud of! They're mudblood kids!' She told me."

"Mudblood kids?" He asked.

"The poor, it's a nickname. The kids never told me the name or the home, so they're still alive… Much to my hate."

Garfield felt something start to burn, she told so much from her side. He'd only heard his side of the story. They shared the same story, but read different sides. "I'm sorry."

"I wish I could blame you, but I can't… You haven't wronged me or my family yet so…" She closed her eyes. "And I'd advise you to keep it that way."

Garfield, started to scoot closer. He gently touched her hand, her eyes widened a little. "I will…" He whispered into her ear.

She closed her eyes, his voice so close felt so right. "G-Garfield…"

"Mmm… What?" He suddenly kissed her ear and gently started kiss down her cheek.

"W-What are you doing?..." She asked, her face red with a biggest blush she'd ever had.

"Nothing…" He came up closer to her face. "That's quite a blush you got there Raven…" He purred. He closed the distance between and brought her into a gently kiss.

He pulled away shortly after, seeing how she wasn't reacting and how her blush had deepened, he guessed he did something right.

"I'm sorry, I was just in the moment." He leaned back and looked away.

"It was nice…" He heard, it was a low slight whisper, but he heard it.

"Really?"

"Yeah, well I haven't kissed anyone before bu-" She was cut off.

"Wait, nobody has kissed you before?!" He asked shocked.

"No, that was my first kiss… I'll admit, I was glad it was you."

"What really?! I mean! Uhh… It was my first kiss too, but I guess something just told me to do it… And thanks." He smiled.

"Raven?" The pair turned around to the new voice.

A tall bulky man stood behind them. "Victor!" Raven yelped.

"What are you doing?! With HIM!?" Victor yelled.

"Victor we were just talking an-!"

"Talking?! I saw what just happened!" He suddenly calmed down. "Are you turning your back on us Rae?..." He asked.

"What no! I would never." She turned to Garfield. "You should go." She pointed to Beast who stood tied to a tree not far away.

He hesitated. "I'm sor-"

"Garfield go! Before I change my mind!" She screamed, he could see tears run down her eyes. He walked up to Beast and loosened the lead. He looked back to see her pull up her hood and scarf.

She shot him one last look before she followed Victor back into the forest. Garfield stood still until they were gone. He didn't want to leave. He rode around the forest for an hour, before finding a cave to rest in.

And so he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Raven, what were you really doing?" Victor asked. He was sitting on the opposite side of the bed looking at her.

"We started talking, I learned something new and he learned something new. Then we just got caught in the moment of it…" She sighed. "I don't know why, but it… It felt so… So right."

Victor raised an eyebrow.

"I can't explain it, something told me not to let him go…"

Victor smiled. "Ohh… I know what's going on…"

"What?"

"You fell for him."

"WHAT?! No I didn't!" She crossed her arms and frowned.

"Oh yeah, any other time Jason or Mal has tried to kiss you, you give them a new scar. When he took your first kiss, he didn't even get a death glare. Which is. One; rare and two; Special." Victor smiled at her. "Don't worry Rae, I won't tell anyone."

"You won't?"

"No, if you two were to go out together you could make peace. You from the Den, and he from the crown."

He was right, she liked it when he kissed her, she liked it when they spoke together, when he touched her and she felt sad when he left.

"He called me beautiful…" She muttered.

Victor raised an eyebrow again. "So? You are beautiful."

"It just sounded so, real… It felt nice, so good to hear it from him."

"You've fallen far girl…" Victor smiled. "I'd say you go for it…"

"He's engaged." Raven muttered with a frown.

"Well that didn't seem to stop him from kissing you."

Raven smiled. "Thanks Vic." She hugged him.

"No problem Rae."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **There's another chapter, the love man!**


	7. Chapter 7: Burn of Trust

**Chapter 7: Burn of trust**

Everything was burning. The dry trees catched fire fast, nothing was stopping it. The Den had gotten as many as possible in and covered their entresses. But nowhere was safe anymore.

Raven, Malchior and Jason were outside in the fire trying to find and save anyone that they could. They didn't split up as that was bad idea during the fire.

And they were right, a large branch fell over Raven. Malchior and Jason did save her, but burn marks were tattooed onto her back. Still she carried on, the boys tried to get her back to the Den, but she refused as she heard a scream.

Instead, they watched her as hawks. The only one of the entries open was the waterfall one, the door was hidden behind water and wouldn't be found anytime soon.

Raven catched the sound of someone groaning nearby. The boys followed her to a cave, where they were shocked to see Garfield laying. It wasn't any sign of him that started the fire, but he was hurt. His arm had been burned badly.

Raven ran up to him, but was stopped by Malchior as he took her arm.

"Raven, that's the prince… Leave him." He said.

"No." She forced her arm out of his grasp.

"What's with the change Rae?" Jason asked.

"I'm not as bad as them and will help anyone in need!" She ran up to Garfield. "Garfield are you okay?" She whispered.

"R-Raven?" He whimpered.

Raven took his arm, it was really badly burned. She looked over to Beast who seem to be panicking. She helped Garfield to his feet before throwing him over Beast's back, she jumped on herself. Before riding Beast out to the end of the cave.

"Get back to the Den, I'll meet you there!" She rode out into the fire, she remembered a river not too far away. As she rode Beast at full speed through the burning forest, she feared for Garfield's life.

Finally finding the river she made Beast jump out into it, Raven had to pull Garfield close to herself to keep him breathing as Beast got wet, it would prevent the fire catching him. Raven threw herself to the side soaking herself and Garfield.

She quickly got back on before running Beast out of the water. This time taking way towards the mountain and the waterfall.

When she got there, she saw Jason and Malchior waiting by the door. They were holding it open for them. She rode inside and saw the two boys hide the door behind them.

People turned and gasped as they saw Raven ride in on the prince's horse with the prince passed out in front of her on the horse's back.

Raven rode Beast to her personal stable, where a white horse stood. "Dove you got a roommate now." She said as she got off Beast and locked them in.

She half carried Garfield on her side, people stared at her as she walked by them. Garfield was totally out if as she ended carrying him to the medical center.

"Victor!" She called as she entered, she turned the sign on the door that said 'Don't disturb'.

"Rae! What is he doing in here!" Victor yelled as Raven slumped him over on a table covered with a soft blanket.

"He's hurt and I don't care who he is at the moment you gotta help." Victor sighed before nodding.

"Only for you." He went to look at the damage, he shook his head as he looked at the wound. "This is bad. Raven could you get some of the Chamomile?" Raven nodded before going over to a box.

Opening the box she pulled out a bunch on glass jars, reading the names she put them back down and finally found what she wanted. She handed the herb to Victor who took out a few and started to crush them into powder.

"It'll help heal the burns…" They noticed that Garfield began to stir before groaning.

"Wha…?" He started.

"Garfield relax, Victor hurry before he wakes fully." Victor nodded and poured the powder into some cold water, being fast he poured the water over Garfield's arm.

"GHA!" Garfield began to trash around, but Raven forced him to lay still by holding his arm down.

"GARFIELD! Calm down! I know it hurts but you gotta calm down!" Raven yelled.

Victor finished his work with wrapping a bandage around Garfield's arm. He looked at Raven and noticed her torn shirt, looking closer he noticed that she was burned too. But knowing her she wouldn't take treatment willingly so while she was busy trying to calm Garfield down, Victor made another mixture for Raven's burns.

Garfield was hugging Raven tight and crying as the herbs took its effect. Raven tried to calm her down, when she felt Victor lifting the back of her shirt. She cursed under her breath, she knew he would hold her down if she moved.

She felt the herbs make contact with her skin and she hissed.

"Calm down Rae…" Victor said low, yet comforting.

"I'm not a crybaby, like this one…" She looked down and saw that Garfield had fallen asleep in her arms.

"Hehe… So what's the plan?" Victor asked as he leaned back against the cave wall.

"He'll have to heal up, he can stay in my room. I'll talk to father about it an-!" She was cut off.

"No, don't talk to Trigon about him. You and I both know he'll be hostage to the king and queen." Victor said with a sad sigh.

"I know, but there's not much we can do. I'll head out low tomorrow to see if the fire has calmed down or stopped, did you block the other exits?" She asked with wide eyes, Victor nodded.

"I'll help you to bed." Victor said as he helped Raven stand up. She laid Garfield's arm around her. They walked out into the crowd.

People stared at them as they walked by, they catched up on some people whisper. "What's he doing here?", "She's going to kill him I know.", "I wish I could kill him for what they have done to my family", "Fucking spoiled brat." Raven felt a little bad for him.

They got to Raven's room where Melvin, Timmy and Theeter was still up. She helped Garfield over to her bed and laid him down. Victor stood outside the door, making sure nobody got inside.

"Waven? Whad is he doin here?" Timmy asked and tugged at her shirt.

"He's hurt and I'll take care of him until he can leave. I'll make sure he doesn't see where we are." Raven tucked him under her blanket.

"He's the prince…" Melvin said as she looked at him.

"Yes, please don't go around telling others or Trigon." Raven asked, Melvin nodded. Raven felt a tug at her shirt and looked down at Theeter who mouthed 'up' as he stretched his hand out to her.

Raven smiled and lifted him up. "Want me to read for you?" Theeter nodded as they walked over to the kids bed. Raven sat down after tucking them in, she held the familiar leather book in her hands as she began to read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven stepped out into what used to be the dark green forest. But not anymore, everything was gray and black. Ash was spread everywhere, the remains of the once tall beautiful trees were black and dead. The once pure water was gray with the same ashes. Raven walked out from the waterfall door. She was alone in this.

She walked through what used to be tall green grass, but now was only knee high ashes. Walking slowly she made her way to her favorite place in her youth. A huge willow tree that stood next to the big river, she wanted and begged for it to be as beautiful as she remembered.

But no.

Dark and dead was what she saw. Everything was just a gray cloud, Raven looked sad at the black structure that was left of her tree.

She used her hand to wipe away some ash, a carving came into view. And the memories played in her mind.

" _Victor!" A five year old Raven yelled as she stepped back from her carving._

" _Raven there you are…" A young boy came running up to her. "We have to get back to the Den, father is going to be mad!"_

" _Look!" She pointed to her carving._

 _A raven with it's wings spread out high over it's head, between its wings were a small carve of a blade._

" _Wow... That's awesome Rae, but we gotta go!" Victor grabbed her arm and they ran back into the Den._

The memory played in her head as she trailed the weak carving with her finger, her fingers turning black along the way. Raven couldn't fight the tears anymore, they began to flow down her cheeks, she looked over to the remainings of a tall root sticking out of the ground.

" _Victor? Is Daddy mad at me?" seven year old Raven asked with her back turned to Victor as he came out from the dangling leaves._

" _No, you did a great job during training." Victor said as he sat down next to her on the tall root._

" _But he said I should do better." Raven wiped away a tear._

 _Victor looked at her before looking around on the ground, he smiled when he saw a flower bed nearby. All but one flower was open. "Do you see those flowers?" He asked and pointed._

 _Raven looked at them and nodded._

" _You see the one that hasn't opened?" She nodded again. "That's you. You see, you bloom late, which means you'll last longer and be more beautiful." Ravne looked at him. "I mean this Rae… You'll be the strongest out of all of us!" He cheered._

 _He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a comforting hug. "You'll be the best Raven, I know it."_

He wasn't wrong, Raven had become the strongest out of all of them. She looked away from the root where the memory belonged.

She looked down into the river next to the tree and was hit by another memory.

" _Look at this!" Victor cheered as he threw another flat stone over the water. It jumped four times before being swallowed by the water._

 _A nine year old Raven looked with amazement, before she threw her own rock. It went right to the bottom. "aww…" She whined._

 _Victor laughed. "Don't worry Rae, take a flat stone and do this." He gave Raven a flat stone he picked up and motioned with her what to do. They threw the stones at the same time, they jumped five times before falling to the bottom._

 _Raven gasped. "YAY!" As she threw her arms around Victor. "Thank you!"_

" _That's what brothers do Rae…" He smiled._

Raven looked away from the river bank and looked back to the carving. Her fingers tightened into the wood as she looked at it in anger.

"Raven?"

She looked up, Garfield was standing and outside?!

"Garfield!? Get back inside, you're still hurt!" She walked over to him and folded her arms over her chest.

"If I recall you're hurt too." He walked past her and looked at the carving she'd been looking at. "I guess you were the one to make this, am I right?" Raven nodded. "you're pretty good."

"I was five."

"Wow!" He trailed the carving gently.

"Don't touch it. This willow tree was part of my childhood." He stopped and looked back at her.

"What happend?" He asked.

"I would guess the army, your general had plans on smoking us out." Raven turned around and faced him with an angry glare.

"Wilson? Slade Wilson?" Raven nodded angry. "I saw you kill him that night, I saw from the castle." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, you liked the show or what?" She mocked.

"Can't tell, I like to see you, but I'm unsure about the killing." He shrugged.

"why did you come out here?" She asked.

"I asked your brother where you were, he pointed me here. He said I was probably the only one who could talk to you at the moment." He scratched the back of his head. "And I wanted to see you."

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow again.

"I like you Raven… Like really like you, you're different from all the other girls I have ever meet. You're so… You're like the the stars to my night!" He yelled.

"Shh!" She looked down and listened.

"No, I love you Raven. I love you ver-!" She threw her hand over his mouth and backed up to the black willow bark.

"I swear I heard something over here." Someone said, a guard. They could tell by the sound if his horse as two of them walked by.

"I did too, maybe it was just a surviving animal." The two guards rode off talking.

Raven let go of Garfield. "Do you have any idea what burning the forest has done to us?" She hissed.

"It wasn't my fault!" Garfield defended.

"No not yours, but you ran away. Who would do anything to get you back, and who knows that we hate them?" She asked angry.

"My parents!?" He gasped.

"No shit!" She smacked him over the head before turning away in anger.

"I'm so sorry Raven… Please, I never meant for it to happened." He pleaded.

"I can forgive you, as you were hurt during the fire, but your family is another story." She hissed.

"I know, not even I can forgive them for this. I see now what my parents are doing is wrong and…" He walked around her and took her hands in his. "I want to help you, I won't let this pass up." He pointed around them. "The line has been crossed, I'm on your side, this has to stop."

He planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you Raven."

"I love you too…" Raven whispered low.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Happy new year!**

 **I'm being an asshole and stop the chapter her! Muhahahaha! Don't worry, I'll work on the next chapter next year ;D**


	8. Chapter 8: The real bad guy

**Chapter 8: The real bad guy**

Raven wasn't lying when she told Garfield the training was hard. Even if Raven was his personal trainer, he always lost. He wasn't stupid as he knew Raven had a life experiment with this.

For about the hundredth time he fell to the ground with Raven over him. She was sitting on his chest at the moment with her arms crossed. "Remember I'm going easy on you, you won't be going out for a while on this rate." She smiled before getting off him. She offered him a hand.

He took her hand as she pulled him up. "Uhh…" He grunted. "How did you get through this?"

Raven laughed a little. "You get used to it, just be thankful I'm the one training you and not my father, Jason or Mal." She said.

"Yeah about them…" He pointed to where the three spoken off stood watching them. "Why are they watching so…" He trailed off.

"Intensely?"

"Yeah, like I know they don't trust me and all, but-" Raven cut him off by lifting her hand to his lips.

"They're worried about me, they don't like the fact that I'm training you. For all they know, after I have trained you, you could turn your back on us." Raven said as she crossed her arms.

"I know I just-!" Raven kicked the air next to his face.

"Never lower your guard, not here or on the field. Never." She lowered her leg. Small laughter was heard from the three males by the exit. "And you three!" She pointed to them. "Go on, I have things under control."

Malchior and Jason hesitated before being shoved out by Trigon. "I want to talk to you later." He pointed to Raven before closing the door behind him.

Raven groaned and closed her eyes. Garfield tried to punch her in the arm, but Raven stopped him by taking his fist. She smirked. "I'm not that easy to take down." She twisted his fist, making him fall to the ground.

"Gha!" Garfield rubbed his sore wrist. "You got a grip!" He groaned.

"And don't forget that." Raven helped him up again. "I think that's enough for today, I would take you out to focus on balance by the river, but… You know." She looked away.

"Raven…"

"I'm fine, We'll just have to use the rocks." She turned to leave. "You gotta come, I wouldn't trust people around here if I were you." He ran up to her.

"We'll get up early and train on balance, after that I want to test your speed." They walked into the main room. People turned and looked at them as they walked by. One could hear the whispers that passed around.

As Garfield walked by Jason and Malchior he caught up a little with what they were saying.

"I wish Rae could train me like that." Jason said with a sly grin.

"Don't think like that Jason, you know she won't do that." Malchior said and crossed his arms.

"Yeah I know, but I won't mind her sitting on me." Just seconds later a loud "OW!" Signalling Malchior's hit to Jason's face. "That hurts." He whined.

"You know Raven would hit harder." With that Malchior turned away.

"I need a drink." Jason went off to the bar.

Garfield walked next to Raven with his head low. They walked into Raven's room to find it empty. There was a small note on the chest.

 _The kids wanted to go out and play, will be back soon. - Victor_

"Go to bed Garfield, you're going to be up early." Raven sat down on the kids bed and leaned against the wall.

"What about you?"

"I've stayed up multiple weeks at the time, I'll mengede." She sighed, Garfield could tell that wasn't entirely true.

Garfield grabbed Raven's hand and dragged her to her bed. "You'll sleep here." He pointed to the bed as he laid down. He almost sounded like Melvin or Timmy.

"What?"

"Lay down." He almost forced her down. She was laying with her back against his chest. "What's really bothering you?" He asked.

Raven sighed, both a little sad but at the same time a little happy. She felt safe. "I have a lot of nightmares." She muttered.

"Well not tonight." He pulled her closer and began to doze off. Raven looked over her shoulder and sighed before slowly falling asleep herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't trust him." Trigon said angry. He was standing with his hands on the office table. Raven stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed and looking just as mad.

"So? I do, he could be help to us. He's royalty, we'll just trade respect for him or something!" Raven said, she hated herself. She didn't want to let him go, this was the first night in forever she hadn't have a nightmare.

The balance training had gone well, he had pretty good balance. Except for that he couldn't fight like it. They sparred a little before taking a run around the hill. Garfield had almost facepalmed into the ground when they got back, but he survived.

"Do you think they'll give respect just like that?" he almost yelled, most people would jump or at least flinch at his yelling, but not her. She stood her ground.

"We could have him talk to his parents, I think we shouldn't threaten him at least." Raven threw her arm out trying to get her father's sympathy.

"No! He'll be nothing worth to us Raven! I don't like this, nor do I like the fact that you're training him. You're the best in the camp and if you train him to be like you, he can outmatch you." He walked up to her and held her face in his big hands. "I don't want to lose you Raven…"

Raven leaned into his touch.

"I don't want to see you suffer, you're the only thing I have left of your mother and I can't lose that." He kissed her forehead gently. "I won't lose you, not like I lost her."

"But mother died when I was born." Raven muttered in confusion.

"That is what I told you, I didn't want it to corrupt you." Raven narrowed her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Your mother didn't die during your birth, she was killed." His eyes teared up as he let go of her face. "By the prince's father." Raven's eyes widened. "She was killed, innocent on the street." He walked over to a fireplace Raven never really saw. She noticed that the room had been filled with books as well, all along the walls, except for where touches were placed on the walls. The fireplace was light as Trigon looked into the fire.

"Mark attempted to marry her, but she was already married to me. She was looking for medical supplies. She always wanted to make the Den. A place for innocent, helpless, poor people. She was a big and proud woman." Trigon smiled. "But when Arella said she was already married, she was cut. Her throat." He looked down at Raven. "And when I see you, I see so much of your mother. You're strong, kind and capable of almost anything." He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I trained you so I couldn't lose you so easy, Arella was mentally strong, but in hand to hand battle…" He chuckled. "She was almost weak, but she stood her ground."

Raven was stunned, shocked and sad. She felt sudden anger boil her blood. "No…" She began to cry. "No… No…" She fell to her knees.

Trigon sat down on his own knees in front of her. "I'm sorry Raven, I only hid it from you because I didn't want to corrupt you. Knowing that, you would go to the castle and tried to kill Mark as soon as you could. I couldn't let you do that, it would be suicide." He kissed her forehead again.

"You do whatever you want with the prince, but you should know the truth Raven." He sat back down on his throne.

"What about you?" She asked. Trigon looked at her in confusion, and without any answer Raven continued. "What would you do when the king and queen is down?" She asked.

"I would bring as much peace and joy to our people." He said, but Raven could tell he was lying.

"You wouldn't." She said.

"What?" He tilted his head.

"You wouldn't do that, I can tell." She stood up, now angry. "Your mouth speaks lies, but your eyes tell the truth. I can tell, you'll be harmful, you'll punish their people. You'll show them how much pain we have gone through!" She shouted.

"And so what?! It's only fair!"

"No! I hate them as much as you do, but that is not fair. You'll punish innocent, you're not the leader I thought you to be. You're just as worse as them!" She shouted.

"Look around you Raven! What do you see!" He pointed to the door. "They're happy! They have a place to live! They have food that we get, that we work together to get."

"We steal it, we don't buy it like normal people. We steal during the night and hide during the day. What would be right is to be able to walk around in daylight without being shamed."

"ENOUGH!" This time Raven flinched. "I AM THE RULER HERE, AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" He roared.

Raven was shocked and didn't know what to say. "You'll hurt them…" She muttered before running out of the room. She needed to find Garfield and get him out.

She ran to her room as fast as she could, almost breaking down the door on the way. Garfield was asleep in her bed. "Garfield!" She ran up to him and shook him awake. "Wake up!"

"Wha~" He groaned.

"I need to get you out of here, you'll have to go back to the castle." She almost pulled him out of bed.

"What no!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry Garfield, but right now that's the only thing I can do to save your life." She pulled him out of the room, he jumped a little in the hurry she was in.

She almost threw Garfield onto his horse, before jumping on her own. She rode them out of the Den in a hurry. The last thing Garfield heard was "STOP THEM!" It was Trigon and he knew it.

They rode through the waterfall as they knew going around would give the chasers time to catch up. Raven knew Jason and Malchior would be the first one after her, since they were the best after her.

"Where are we going?!" Garfield yelled.

"The castle!" She shouted back.

"NO! You'll get caught!" He rode next to her, but almost stopped.

"That's a chance I have to take, but don't worry. I'll be fine!" They rode for almost three hours in the burned forest.

They rode up to the wall surrounding Garfield's castle. Raven rode to a cliff nearby and said. "How far can your horse jump?"

"Far enough to make this jump." He said as he looked over the edge. It wasn't far or deep, it was a few meters, but with enough speed they'd make it.

"I love you…" Raven said before leaning over and kissing him on the lips.

"I love you too, but where will you go?" He asked as she started to head out.

"I have some things to take care of." She muttered with a murders tone to herself.

"Raven no!" He made Beast stomp in front of her. "You will NOT commit to that!" He said, too afraid to say the word.

"Garfield…" She sighed, tears formed in her eyes. "Promise me you'll be a good king." She sighed.

"No, not if you kill yourself." He choked out. "I can't live without you, I need you." He said.

"I know what my father will do if he gets to kill your parents." She sighed. "He'll take over and make things worse by taking revenge, not only for the pain your parents have caused, but for my mother."

"What?" Garfield asked.

"My father lied and said she died giving birth, but your father killed her when she denied him in marriage. She was already married to my father."

"Raven I'm sorry…" He hugged her. "I if I had known…"

"You really had nothing to do with it." She hugged him back.

"But I see why your father don't like me."

"He won't like many when I'm done with him." She growled.

"Raven are you implying?" He asked and looked at her, he could almost see the darkness in her eyes.

"I can't let him take over, he would kill so many innocent. He's worse than your parents, I'll take care of him. You go get married to Terra, make this kingdom a good place for once." She sighed before starting to ride back into the dark ruins of the forest.

"No!" He turned around and saw that Raven had stopped. "I won't marry someone I don't love, Raven please." He paused. "Marry me!"

"What?" Raven turned to him.

"Raven I love you, more than anything. I can't live without you as I said. I want and need you in my life, I can't marry Terra. I don't love her, and I can't learn to love her either all because I love you."

"I would love to marry you Garfield and I would if it weren't for the situation we're in." She said turning away with tears in her eyes.

"I'll wait for you Raven. I will never love anyone else than you, I promise you." He watched as she was about to leave again.

"Don't wait Garfield, there's a high chance I don't survive. Please don't wait, move on-!"

"Don't say it Raven. Don't fucking tell me to move on! I can't!" He rode Beast in front of her. "I can't move on and I won't. If you die, you kill me. I can't live knowing that you died protecting me. I want to die with you Raven, when we're old, with grandchildren!"

Raven was shocked. He loved her to the point of killing himself if she died, and the fact that he saw himself with her to his death of old age.

"Garfield I-" She was cut off again.

"No Raven, I can't and won't lose you. We can run away, together!" He smiled.

"I want to, but…" She started.

"I can't lose you, I love you Raven. Now and forever." He kissed her again.

"Then I promise, I will return. Meet me here in three days, if I'm not back. Do whatever you want. I will make sure he never gets the power he seek so badly." She rode off before Garfield could stop her.

All he could do now, was wait and hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **GHAAA! I'm almost done! I feel like the next chapter will be the last.**


	9. Chapter 9: Everyday a little death

**Chapter 9: Everyday a little death**

It had been three days and Garfield was waiting, he woke up early to go meet her. She wasn't there, maybe she was on her way back.

He told his parents to hold off the wedding until a week, it would be enough time for Raven to stop him. He was hoping and begging for her to come, and in his hope he gave her a few more days.

He did meet Terra, she seem to happy to marry him. She was almost jumping when she meet him. She jumped into his arms and hoped for a kiss, but he didn't give it.

He was sitting in the window of the view of where they had split up three days ago. He wasn't going to give up, he knew of the entries to the Den, and if she didn't return. He would go get her himself.

He watched the sun rose over the hills in the burned forest. The forest was still gray and black, it was almost open from the lack of trees. He really wished for the forest to return to what it used to be, it was beautiful to watch before. Now, it was only a mess.

Garfield sighed and looked down at his feet as he pulled them closer to his chest.

He heard the door open behind, he expected it to be Terra as she always wanted to be around him.

"I'm not in the mood Terra and I won't talk about it either." He said without turning.

"You should really check who's coming in before you talk." Garfield turned and saw Mark stand in the doorway, closing the door behind him he walked up to his son. "Terra is really upset that you won't spend time with her." He said and sat down in front of his son.

"I'll apologize later, I'm busy." He looked to the forest again, anything, but nothing.

There was a long silence between them before Garfield spoke up again. "Did you ever kill someone?" He asked and looked at his father.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked while lifting an eyebrow.

"You heard me! Did you ever kill someone?!" He asked louder.

"This is not the time for this kind of talk-!"

"Just tell me! Did you or did you not ever kill anyone?!" Garfield yelled.

Mark looked away, onto the room's floor. "yes."

"Was her name Arella?" He asked.

Mark looked at his son with shock. "How did you?!" He asked loudly.

"Raven told me, you know… Her daughter." Garfield lifted an eyebrow, the memories of his and Raven's late night talking shot at him. Raven told him much about her mother on the way to the castle wall. Her mother had been killed by someone who wanted to marry her, she didn't tell who before they got to the wall, but he remembered enough.

"Arella had a daughter?" He asked, sounding shocked.

"Yeah, she was married, in love… But you didn't expect that, didn't you?" He shot at him.

"YES! I did love her, I knew Arella for four years! And I loved her from the very start, but then someone else marries her. I was mad! Mad at her, she was supposed to love me!" He yelled.

"Then you didn't love her." Garfield muttered.

"WHAT?!" Mark yelled.

"If you loved her, you would let her go, not kill her!" Garfield shouted. "What about mother!? Would you kill her too if she didn't love you?!"

Mark didn't answer at first. "No, I couldn't. Not now, not ever. I love Maire."

"Would you die for her?" Garfield asked and leaned back against the wall.

"Yes, now that I know and love her with all my heart, I would do anything for her."

"Good." Garfield said before turning back to the window. "Because that's what I will do for Raven." Mark got up and left, knowing that he wouldn't be able to talk to his son anymore.

An hour later Marie came into the room. "Garfield?" She asked gently.

"Not now Mother." Garfield muttered. "I'm not in the mood to be lectured again."

"I'm not here to lecture you, I'm here to talk to you." She sat down on the same place Mark had been sitting an hour ago. "Raven means this much to you?" She asked.

"Yes, I would die for her. I can't live without her, and knowing that she couldn't be dead is killing me." He thought out loud.

"You promised to meet her again?"

"Yes, today is the last day…" He looked for the sun, it was still early in the morning, but it felt like ages.

"All I want is for you to be happy Garfield." Marie said low. "Even if it means I will have to give you away to someone I don't necessary like." She laughed.

Garfield laughed lightly. "Thank you, I just wish she would come soon." He looked back into the forest.

"Garfield?" Garfield turned to his mother. "If Raven makes it, I would want you to marry her."

"What?" Garfield asked almost shocked.

"I have never seen such love in my entire life, and I want you to be happy. So go on, marry your little bird." Marie smiled before walking out of the room, leaving Garfield to himself.

Garfield waited until dawn, he almost fell asleep as he watched the little spot. The darkness was just about to consume the land when a white horse by the small spot, he spotted someone sitting on the horse looking at the castle.

He sprinted out of the room, running into many on the way. He ran over Terra as he was in a hurry.

"Watch out!" She screamed as she fell to the ground.

Mark and Marie dodged just in time as Garfield zoomed by them. Mark was about to go after him when Maire stopped him. She said. "Let him go, he deserve to be happy."

Garfield rode Beast to the spot and spotted the white horse waiting. Raven was sitting on the horse's back. As he got closer he saw that she was crying, her hands tied together around her back.

She seem to be screaming, but a white piece of cloth was covering her mouth.

Suddenly an arrow shot past his eyes. He stumbled back in horror. Raven bit through the cloth and yelled. "RUN!" But it was too late.

People from the Den surrounded him, he had a pretty good thought that he was dead soon. It scared him, but he couldn't outrun them, not even on horse.

"Raven?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Garfield! I'm so sorry!" She cried, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Look what they cat dragged in…" A voice said, Garfield turned to the voice. Jason and Malchior stood a few feet from both of them.

Malchior held something in his hand something liquid, while Jason was rubbing on a piece of rope.

"Please don't do this to him! Please!" Raven yelled, she tugged at the rope.

"Why little bird? He's just as evil as everyone else in the kingdom." Jason said.

"Honestly, I didn't think you'd have the gut to kill your own father Raven. You surprise me." Malchior said with a sly grin.

"You're sick! Sick in the head!" She yelled.

Jason walked up to Garfield, took a grip on his shirt and pulled him to the ground.

"Please don't hurt him!" Raven begged, by the look in her eyes she was trying to escape. She probably had a knife on the rope by now that the boys were busy with him.

Jason tied him up, hard. But Garfield didn't complain, why would he. It would give more joy to them.

Malchior walked up to Garfield, he took the top off of the liquid bottle. Being fast her flung the bottle into Garfield's mouth. Once the liquid landed on his tongue he knew what it was. Poison.

"NO!" Raven yelled, Malchior threw his hand over Garfield's mouth. Forcing him to hold it in, he plugged his nose to force him to swallow.

Garfield's body betrayed him as he was forced to drink the poison to breathe. He felt his body go limp and fall into a void. His eyes grew tired.

Raven suddenly jumped off her horse, jumping next to Garfield she pulled out a knife and stabbed both Malchior and Jason in the stomach. She knelt down next to Garfield before he closed his eyes.

"Garfield, I'm sorry!" She cried as she held his head close to her heart.

"I love you…" He whispered.

"I love you too…" She whispered back, as she pulled out her unsoaked knife. Placing it over her heart she hugged Garfield with her last strength. She pushed the knife into her chest and gasped. She fell next to Garfield.

Garfield used the very last of his strength to pull Raven close. They took their last breath together as they fell into the void of death together. Neither of them fought death as he claimed their soul, they refused to let go as their soul traveled through the darkness that was death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **WHAAA! I'm so sad and angry! No happy ending! Sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After the tragedy of Garfield and Raven's deaths the kingdom changed, dramatically.

Victor took over the Den as he was the closest person to Raven after Trigon, and since Trigon was murdered by his own daughter, Victor became the leader.

He was a good leader, being kind, strong, patient and problem solving.

Melvin, Timmy and teether became the Den's police. They all wanted to be like Raven when they grew up, but Victor told them never to kill. They weren't against it, and of course. They soon became the kingdom's strongest guards.

The king and queen didn't get over Garfield's death. And so, they teamed up with Victor to take the two males down.

And they did.

Jason and Malchior payed with their lives, beheaded.

And later, the three made a deal, a peace deal. The king and queen allowed the poor everything they needed.

Helping build new homes, stores and all of the rich held. The wall that separated them was taken down.

The rich weren't for it to begin with, but soon befriended them.

Much money was put into regrowing the forest, it would be honored, never to be cut or burned again.

A statue was build on the forest side of the kingdom. Standing a few feet away from the bridge over the river. The statue held the two heroes that would never be forgotten.

Garfield and Raven, holding each other close with their lips planted together.

But all in all, the kingdom became what the two had wanted. Peaceful and full of love.

 **This was for all the pantsies that can't take a freaking sad ending! Call me Shakespeare whatever!**

 **\- Later note: I got some comments saying they're not pantsies, I was only joking, my god! Anyway, I didn't want to do this I only did it to pleeeease you guys. Because I got SO MANY PMs saying they carved a happy ending. It ended up getting annoying, I'm sorry if you took my comment directly at you. It was for those who PM me so much I almost lost an entire night of sleep. And I can't have that, so I'm sorry if you're mad at me, I will give out another long story as apologi.**


End file.
